Sick
by Angiejouji1154
Summary: Ok, so I wrote this story like 3 months ago, and I haven't bothered to post it. Oh well. OK, so Ken is sick and Daisuke is taking care of him. Fluffy. R&R! ^_^


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. I don't own Ken or Daisuke. And I don't own Biaxin.  
  
A/N: This is probably one of the sweetest. not necessarily the fluffiest fics I've ever done. But I like it so whatever, I hope you do too. Um, oh yeah! Incase you people are wondering why I still write fics for 02, it's because the 3rd season sucks. Please do not flame me if you disagree. But I still think that 02 rocks and it is the best season so far. So I guess you could say I'm 'living in the past'. Anyway, this story is written in Ken's POV. PLEASE R&R!!!!  
  
Sick *_*_*_*_*_*_* Angiejouji1154*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
I lay in Daisuke's bed, in Daisuke's pajamas. It's not my fault I threw up on mine. He thinks I'm sleeping, but of course, I'm not. I'm awake, thinking. I have been sick for a week now. I caught some kind of virus and an ear infection. Daisuke has already taken me to the doctor. They put me on this antibiotic called Biaxin. It's nasty. Every time Daisuke tries to feed it to me, I gulp it down the best I can, but it always winds up on his face. somehow.  
  
Oh, and if your wondering why I'm at Daisuke's house in the first place, well it's because Mama and Papa went to Tokyo Disney for a long weekend. Why they didn't stay home to take care of me, I don't know. But now Daisuke is taking care of me every day, and the rest of the Motomiya family help out when they get home. Which is kind of a disappointment, since Dai does a great job, and Jun just makes everything worse.  
  
"Daisuke!" I yell. Immediately he comes rushing in, ready to serve. I'm not taking advantage of this, though. I just want somebody to sit and talk with me. "Yeah, Ken? You want a drink or something?" "No. Come here, Dai-chan." He walks over and sits down next to me. I look up at him. He has that look on his face: concerned, happy, and adorable. I smile at him, he smiles back. "How ya feelin'? Any better?" he asks. "A little, what time is it?" He glances at his watch. "2:10. Oh! That reminds me! It's been eight hours. You hafta take your medicine!" He runs out of the room, and I groan. Doesn't he understand that he will soon be covered in gritty white stuff?  
  
When he returns, he's carrying a teaspoon and a bottle of the 'evil liquid'. "Here ya go, Ken-chan!" He says happily. I scoot to the other side of the bed and shake my head 'no'. "Come on, Ken. Don't be so stubborn!" I sigh and move back over toward him. "Open up." I open my mouth hesitantly, and he sticks the spoon in. I think my eyes bugged out or something because I saw Daisuke smile a little. I swallow it, but it's not even half way down my throat when I gag and spit it out onto Dai's face. "Sorry, Dai. Again." He sighs. "It's ok, Ken. You can't help it."  
  
He walked into the bathroom, to take a shower, I guess. I roll over onto my side. I guess I should have tried a little harder to keep the medicine down. It's disgusting though, but if it'll help me get better I should probably take some. But it's awful, just the taste makes you gag. I can't explain it.  
  
When Dai comes out of the bathroom, he's wearing only his shorts. I start breathing fast. God, is it hot in here? He pulls a shirt out of his dresser drawer and looks at me. "Ken? Are you awake?" I reluctantly close my eyes, I don't want him to know I'm staring at his chest. "Oh. I guess not." I really don't think it would matter if he knew I was staring at his perfect body, it's just a little. embarrassing. But I mean, his body is physically perfect. His skin is bronze and he's got a perfect frame. He's just perfectly perfect in every way. Ok, I hafta stop saying 'perfect', but really, he is.  
  
I can hear Daisuke's footsteps. He comes over to me and whispers, "Oh, Ken- chan. I know you'll be ok." He leans over and kisses me gently on the forehead. I think he was avoiding my lips because he was afraid to get sick. I open my eyes. "Hey, Dai." "Feeling better yet?" I'm gonna play with him a little. "Yeah. I think I need some more medicine, though." He looks baffled. "Huh? The Biaxin?" I look at him with those eyes that I know drives all the girls and Daisuke crazy. I smile 'cause I know he's getting hot. "I think you know," I say, smirking. He still doesn't get it. "Huh?" "God, Dai! Your stupid." I don't wanna explain it because it would be embarrassing. "Nah, Ken. You're just really smart. My brain isn't big enough to hold all this info." I sit up and kiss him. "Give daddy some suga." (A/N: eheh, yeah.) "Ohhh!!! I get it now." He kisses me, on the lips this time. Slowly, he eases his tongue into my mouth. He winces. I think the Biaxin taste is still in there. He pulls away. "Feeling better?" I can't speak, so I respond with a dreamy nod.  
  
Then Daisuke reaches around me. This isn't the first time we've hugged. Nor was that the first time we had kissed. He just makes me feel this way. He drives me insane. I'm still wrapped in his embrace. I am a little afraid he'll get sick, but then again, if he did, I'd get to take care of him. "I'm feeling better, Dai-chan. I think I have gotten well." He kisses me again. "But. maybe, I-I'm still a little sick." "I'll take care of you, Ken- chan. I love you." "I love you too." Daisuke smiles and looks at me. I close my eyes. "Night, Ken."  
  
The end  
  
~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~  
  
Awwww!!! 'twas sweet. But that's just me. Let me know what you think in your reviews!!!! Buh byez!! (^_^)  
  
p.s. have you ever had Biaxin?!?!?!?! EWWW!!! 


End file.
